Parce que le mieux c'est de s'aimer
by jane9699
Summary: Harry Osborn était riche, craint, célèbre.Harry Osborn était juste seul.


_Parce que le mieux c'est de s'aimer_

 _Harry Osborn ou la déchéance des plus grands_

Des années après avoir quitté New York, Harry Osborn y remettait enfin les pieds. Accompagné par Menken, le bras droit de l'entreprise Oscorp, il se dirigeait avec tristesse et amertume vers la chambre de son père, Norman Osborn, alité dans son lit par la faute d'une maladie qui était lentement en train de gagner son combat. Il n'avait pas revu son père depuis que ce dernier l'avait envoyé en école militaire à l'âge de onze ans. Le seul but de son père était de diriger l'entreprise familiale et d'en récolter les bénéfices. Son fils n'était qu'un pur produit commercial pour Norman, destiné à perpétuer les fruits de l'entreprise. Sa santé et son bonheur lui importait peu. Sa mère, morte lorsqu'il était très jeune, ne lui avait malheureusement été d'aucun secours. Pas étonnant qu'Harry soit si impulsif et tourmenté lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments...Il n'avait eu aucun modèle.

Revenir ici après toutes ces années était donc terrible pour le jeune Osborn.

Entrant avec lenteur et méfiance dans la chambre de son père, il aperçut le vieil homme alité dans son lit. Malade mais toujours aussi fier.

La discussion qui suivit fut terrible pour Harry. Même après toutes ces années, son père n'avait pas perdu sa morgue et sa froideur méprisante. Les reproches de son fils unique n'eurent droit à aucune vraie réponse, si ce n'est un mépris glacial et blessant. Son père le considérait comme un imbécile, incapable de comprendre les enjeux de la gestion d'une entreprise comme Oscorp. Il n'avait jamais eu de temps pour lui, car l'entreprise familiale était bien plus importante qu'un petit garçon. Harry ne pouvait-il donc pas le comprendre ?

En plus de le mépriser ouvertement, son père évoqua sa maladie et ses conséquences sur Harry avec un sarcasme sadique. Il lui demandait s'il sentait déjà les effets de sa maladie et lui mettait sur les épaules le poids de trouver un remède à cette maladie génétique qui décimait tous les membres de la famille Osborn.

Pourquoi agissait-elle sur Harry si tôt? Les effets de la maladie s'accéléraient-ils avec le temps, génération après génération ?

Lorsque Harry sortit de la chambre de son père, il l'avait perdu. Et il craignait pour sa vie, sans soutien, entouré d'actionnaires défiants et seul. Seul.

Il ne se doutait pas qu'il allait retrouver son plus vieil ami, pour le meilleur et pour le pire...

Parcourant le couloir pour atteindre le hall central d'Oscorp, Harry tentait de calmer l'angoisse qui l'assaillait. Il avait été interrompu en pleine bataille de force avec ses actionnaires lors de sa première réunion en tant que nouveau chef d'Oscorp (il y avait d'ailleurs fait la connaissance de Felicia, pauvre jeune fille de 19 ans parmi un océan de requins...Un élément à surveiller) car Peter Parker souhaitait lui parler et l'attendait en bas des escaliers. _Peter..._

Son meilleur ami d'enfance, probablement le seul avant qu'il parte en école militaire. Pourquoi venait-il le voir maintenant? Et qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire après tant d'années ?

Il parcourut donc le couloir, et arrivé en haut de l'escalier, il le vit. Peter. Toujours le même visage, à la fois concerné et espiègle. Toujours la même attention envers ceux qu'il aimait, toujours la même douceur. Toujours le même sourire éblouissant et le même rire merveilleux.

Le seul à aimer autant Harry et ses blagues stupides, son sourire irréel, le seul à le prendre dans ses bras, à tenter de le consoler.

 _Peter._

Alors ils avaient marché, parlant de leur vie, leurs échecs, leurs espoirs, leur douleur, leur solitude. Et de ce Spiderman qui sauvait la ville. Harry n'y croyait pas, l'espoir n'était pas dans sa nature. Peter, si.

Harry allait finir par se laisser convaincre par la puissance du justicier en costume. Mais à quel prix ?

Il avait fait des recherches sur les travaux du Dr Connors et de Richard Parker et découvert qu'ils avaient réussi à transmettre les capacités des araignées à Spiderman, son corps ayant visiblement un potentiel d'adaptation exceptionnel. Cette découverte l'avait conduit à une conclusion : le sang de Spiderman pouvait le sauver. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix : son organisme dépérissait de jours en jours, d'heures en heures.

Assis devant son ami dans son bureau d'Oscorp Industries, Peter fixait Harry avec inquiétude. Celui-ci l'avait appelé tôt le matin pour lui demander de venir l'aider. Il lui avait confié être en train de perdre la vie. Cette révélation avait achevé de réveiller Peter. Comment Harry pouvait-il perdre la vie à son âge? Une maladie génétique... C'était effrayant.

Lorsque Peter comprit l'intention d'Harry, il paniqua. Son ami ne devait pas découvrir qu'il était Spiderman, c'était trop dangereux. Trop de gens avaient souffert de son choix et il ne voulait pas faire subir la même chose à Harry. Et puis, il n'avait pas revu Harry depuis des années et son ami semblait particulièrement instable...Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Ils n'étaient plus les mêmes.

Alors il lui mentit. Il ne connaissait pas Spiderman, il ne pouvait pas le contacter pour lui. Il vit passer le désespoir, la rage, la frustration sur le visage d'Harry, tellement acculé qu'il finissait par se raccrocher à une simple photo, si Peter l'avait prise, alors il connaissait sûrement Spiderman... Se sentant pris au piège, Peter s'était alors levé en marmonnant des excuses presque inaudibles.

Mais Harry était désespéré et sa colère avait explosé tandis qu'il retenait Peter par le bras : _Dont turn you back on me !_

 _Peter please..._

Comment regarder en face un homme tel qu'Harry lorsqu'il vous suppliait ainsi? Lorsqu'il suppliait son seul ami de l'aider, au bord de la mort? Lorsqu'il vous enlaçait et que vous vous sentiez incapable de faire de même, terrifié par cette proximité? Les yeux bleus océan d'Harry étaient d'une puissance innommable. Harry était d'une puissance innommable.

Alors Peter avait craqué et accepté de rechercher Spiderman pour Harry, même s'il savait que ça se finirait mal. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner ce sang, ça le tuerait.

Plus tard, lorsqu'il fuit lâchement par la fenêtre de son meilleur ami et entendit les cris et les bruits de verre brisés d'Harry, il repensa à ce pressentiment. Dévasté par ce qu'il venait de faire, par sa fuite, par la lâcheté de son geste, même s'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Par ce que son meilleur ami était devenu, torturé et persuadé que seul l'argent pouvait convaincre les gens. C'était triste. C'était _pathétique._

La dernière rencontre avec son meilleur ami avait été terrible.

Ce n'était plus Harry. C'était le Green Goblin. Le résultat de l'entêtement d'Harry à sauver sa vie par le seul moyen qu'il croyait possible. Transformé en monstre.

En voyant Gwen arriver derrière Spiderman, Harry avait compris que la jeune femme qu'il avait rencontrée dans l'ascenseur n'était pas liée à Spiderman, elle était liée à Peter.

Son seul ami l'avait trahi...Pourquoi? Par égoïsme? Par lâcheté? Harry ne comprenait pas. Le problème était qu'il n'avait pas tous les éléments de l'histoire...Et Peter n'avait pas le temps de les lui expliquer, quand on voyait l'état de démence dans lequel Harry était tombé.

Il était étonnant et troublant de constater que si face à Peter, Harry n'était que rage, face à Gwen, une expression de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. Pourquoi? Difficile à dire, Harry et Gwen n'avaient pas construit une quelconque relation. Peut-être la peur dans les yeux de la jeune femme? L'humanité qui se dégageait d'elle, contagieuse ?

Le regret d'être face à des gens qu'il connaissait à peine ou qu'il pensait connaître et de savoir que tout s'était effondré autour de lui ?

Peter... Gwen... Felicia... Il ne les connaissait pas vraiment. Pris par sa quête de survie et par les événements, il n'avait pas compris qu'ils pouvaient lui apporter bonheur et soutien. Il avait seulement prêté attention à Felicia quand elle lui avait proposé son aide. Mais les raisons de son comportement étaient évidentes et personne ne pouvait prétendre qu'il aurait fait mieux que lui sans sa situation. Dans le monde dans lequel il gravitait, il était éprouvant de faire confiance. Max et lui l'avaient appris à la dure...

Le combat fut terrible et Harry devint le meurtrier de cette jeune femme blonde qui l'avait tant troublé. Condamné à purger sa peine dans la prison la plus sécurisée du pays, il plongea dans la plus grande des noirceurs.


End file.
